The Daydreamer (StingxOC)
by Kanade Takeda
Summary: Yonaka Saku is dangerous. But she doesn't know it. People accuse her of being evil, but she can't control her power. So when she joins Sabertooth, she has no idea how bad going on one mission could be. StingxYonaka
1. Chapter 1

**Kanade: This is a short story I wanted to write about my Fairy Tail OC, Yonaka Saku and her relationship with Sting Eucliffe. It starts after the Grand Magic Games and The Dragon Attack, when the ball is being held. I have changed the story slightly though. Hope you enjoy~**

"Done~ All the boys are gonna stare at you~" Lucy teased as she finished curling the red head's hair.

"Shut up Lucy. Why do I have to dress like this anyways?" the red head muttered, twirling one of her red curls in her finger.

"Because it's a ball held by royalty! You're acting like you've never worn a dress in your entire life, Yonaka-chan" Lucy replied, placing the sliver ivy patterned hair clip at the back of Yonaka's head.

"You do realize I could convince everyone I was never invited" Yonaka sighed standing up.

"Yonaka. I wouldn't you use your Mind Manipulation power if I were you" Mirajane said in a not-so-sweet voice.

"Fine" Yonaka grumbled.

"It's a shame you have a scar running down your midnight eye" Lucy sighed looking at Yonaka.

"Would you prefer it was running through my icicle eye?" Yonaka demanded getting annoyed at Lucy's 'perfect looks' business.

"No that would be bad" Lisanna said quickly.

"I really don't see what difference this makes" Yonaka murmured.

"Calm down Yonaka-chan" Levy smiled putting her hand on Yonaka's arm.

"Sorry Levy" Yonaka sighed, going soft on her friend.

"You look pretty Yonaka-san!" Juvia exclaimed.

"Thanks Juvia" Yonaka said.

"She's right though. Your pretty pale skin, one eye black as midnight and the other as white as ice and your long curly red locks" Lucy sighed dreamily.

"Okay that's enough. You're exaggerating" Yonaka huffed.

"And that dress just makes her look even better" Mirajane agreed.

Yonaka glanced down at her dress. She wasn't seeing what they were obviously.

The dress was midnight black, reaching her calves with a blood red sash and no sleeves, just black straps. The top part of her dress was sparkly while the skirt part silky and droopy. She'd gotten away with wearing a pair of dark red flats, only because she was already tall enough, which she thanked. If she'd had to wear high heels she would've been tripping for the rest of the night.

"Hurry up!" Erza ordered, storming into the room already ready before leaving just as quickly.

"I don't see why you're all so excited" Yonaka sighed in defeat as they all started walking towards the ballroom.

"This is a royal ball!" Wendy said happily.

"Who wouldn't be excited?" Lisanna added.

"Me?" Yonaka replied.

"But there are all these hot guys. I think I might have to keep them off you" Cana teased, obviously already drunk.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Yonaka scoffed.

"Um… Do I really have to come?" Yukino muttered.

"Come on Yukino. Let's be guildless together" Yonaka sighed and although it sounded bad, she meant it in a friendly way.

After leaving her guild, Blue Pegasus, halfway through the Grand Magic Games Yonaka had decided she didn't want to join a guild. Levy wanted Yonaka to join Fairy Tail but Yonaka had become best friends with Yukino.

They entered the ballroom and all the girls gasped at the sight.

"Took your time" Erza smiled as they entered.

"Sunset!" Yonaka smiled waving over her pale yellow exceed.

"Hai!" Sunset grinned flying over and landing on Yonaka's shoulder.

The exceed had pale yellow fur, one pinkish eye and one dark blue eye and a sunset purple dress. True to her name she looked like a sunset from head to toe. She was slightly younger than the rest of the exceeds, but she didn't look it.

"We never see you using you slayer powers" Carla commented.

"It's Yonaka-san's secondary magic isn't it?" Wendy asked.

"Huh? Well… yeah I guess" Yonaka murmured scratching the back of her head.

"It's because she doesn't want to deafen everyone" Sunset said.

"Oh come on it's not like you scream all the time or anything" Lucy scoffed.

"Like you'd know" Yonaka grumbled

They wondered around for a bit and Yonaka had a look around.

Erza had gone to talk to Kagura, Wendy was eating something with Chelia, Juvia was with Gray and Sunset had been kidnapped by Millianna.

Yonaka found herself wandering until she snapped out of it and found herself alone.

"Huh?" Yonaka said slowly.

"Yonaka-chan!" a voice sang from behind her.

"Go away Jenny" Yonaka sighed.

"Come back!" Jenny groaned.

"You don't even like me" Yonaka grumbled.

"But Eve-kun, Ren and Hibiki are all depressed because you left" Jenny snapped like it was her fault.

"Doesn't stop them from flirting" Yonaka scoffed, jerking her head towards the three who were flirting with the princess herself.

That was until they noticed her.

"You look so cute" Eve smiled.

"I-It's not like I was staring at you" Ren stuttered.

"You look lovely as always Yonaka-chan" Hibiki added.

"Bye" Yonaka flinched, running away from them. It took a while but she noticed they were following her.

She was shocked because they weren't being very discreet about it and accidently ran into someone.

"Yonaka-chan!" Sunset yelled, falling out of nowhere and landing on Yonaka's head.

"I'm fine Sunset" Yonaka assured her exceed.

She looked up to see who she'd bumped into… only to find her view by the Trimens all offering her their hand.

"Try the dictionary! You might find the meaning of no!" Yonaka snapped, standing up so fast, she almost knocked Sunset of her head, and ran towards the balcony.

It was so cold Yonaka knew it was going to snow but she didn't care.

"Yonaka?" Sunset asked.

"Why do they make this harder than it already is…?" Yonaka whispered.

"Hai…" Sunset agreed, hugging Yonaka's red curls.

"Um… Are you okay?"

"Huh?!" Yonaka exclaimed turning so fast she tripped backwards.

"Yonaka!" Sunset exclaimed.

Just before she went over the edge of the balcony she felt Sunset grab her left hand with her tiny paws and another hand grab her right hand and yank her back.

"Eh…" Yonaka whispered as she fell into someone, still frozen in shock.

"Are you okay?" the person who'd caught her asked.

"Yonaka!" Sunset cried.

"What the… Whoa!" Yonaka exclaimed snapping back into the present and jumping away from the guy who'd helped her.

"You have to… stop zoning out" Sunset whispered, her voice shaking.

"Hai…" Yonaka agreed, hugging the exceed.

"Sorry…" the blonde boy in front of her breathed.

"Why are you sorry? Oh god! Thank you!" Yonaka exclaimed freaking out like she always did in situations like this.

The boy looked up in surprise and Yonaka recognised him immediately.

"Sting Eucliffe" Yonaka said.

"Yeah…" Sting replied, looking at her as if trying to remember where he'd seen her.

"I only fought once in the GMG" Yonaka supplied hoping to help him.

"Who'd you fight?" Sting asked.

"Ariana from Mermaid Heel" Yonaka answered.

"Sound Dragon Slayer!" Sting exclaimed.

"Mm" Yonaka mumbled.

_*Flashback*_

"_The second match of the day is Blue Pegasus, Yonaka Saku and Mermaid Heel, Ariana Web" Pumpkin announced. _

"_Be careful, Yonaka!" Ren yelled from the sidelines. _

"_Go Yonaka-chan!" Hibiki called as well. _

"_You don't need to tell me twice" Yonaka smiled lightly. _

"_You're from Ren-chan's guild" Ariana said. _

"_Yes" Yonaka twitched, hating how that was the only reason anyone ever knew her. _

"_GO YONAKA-CHAN!" Sunset yelled. _

"_Mind Manipulation! Hallucination!" Yonaka shouted. _

"_Web Trap!" Ariana retaliated, before the hallucination could trick her. _

_The web stuck and wrapped itself around Yonaka's two arms and two legs. _

"_USE IT YONAKA!" Sunset cried._

"_Oh come on!" Yonaka complained, struggling in the web. _

"_Don't you dare lose!" Sunset yelled back._

"_Fine… Sound Dragon's… SCREAM!" Yonaka screamed, emitting powerful sound waves from her mouth, taking Ariana by surprise. _

"_W-What's this?" one of the announcers exclaimed. _

"_Yonaka-chan is the Sound Dragon Slayer" Jenny smiled._

"_Hai!" Sunset grinned. _

"_Another Dragon Slayer? From Blue Pegasus?" Wendy exclaimed. _

"_Does she eat sound?!" Natsu said as his jaw dropped. _

_The battle went on for a few more minutes but really with her Dragon Slayer powers, Yonaka's power overshot Ariana's. _

"_The victor is Yonaka!" Pumpkin announced excitedly. _

"_She's good" Ariana muttered, walking off the field towards her guild. _

"_Yonaka-chan!" Sunset shouted landing on Yonaka's head. _

"_Hey" Yonaka grinned._

Sabertooth

"_What was that?" Sting asked. _

"_That girl is the Sound Dragon Slayer, Sting-kun. I think she's a third generation like you" Lector said._

"_She's weird" Rouge murmured. _

"_Fro thinks so too!" Frosch agreed. _

"_But it's her secondary magic" Lector nodded. _

"_Her primary magic is Mind Manipulation" Rouge agreed. _

"_Isn't that like soul control?" Sting asked._

"_No Sting-kun. Mind Manipulation is hypnotising, hallucinations, illusions and…" Lector trailed off trying to remember the last one. _

"_Bending someone's mind into believing whatever the user desires is true" Rouge finished. _

"_So basically she could convince everyone she won?" Sting asked getting an idea in his head. _

"_I guess if you think so Sting-kun!" Lector smiled. _

_*End of Flashback* _

Sting looked like he was going to say something but swallowed it and instead said "Why are you out here?"

"I'm surprised you care" Yonaka said quietly.

"Uh…" Sting answered at a loss for words. No one had ever talked to him like that.

"I was disqualified. Someone convinced them I had been cheating using my min manipulation powers. I figured they were going to disqualify my entire guild so I left" Yonaka sighed pretty much telling him all he needed to know.

"Did you?" Sting asked, swallowing the guilt welling up inside his stomach.

Yonaka sighed. "If they knew anything they'd know I can't do that for three reasons. One, my magic doesn't work like that. I could convince them that someone or something was in front of them but I can't convince someone I defeated them. Two, even if I could I can only perform that on one person not multiple. And Three, I'm not a good enough mage for that" she told him, not exactly knowing why she trusted him with this.

"Oh…" Sting muttered, reminding himself mentally to kill himself later.

He was interrupted by snow falling on his face. He looked over at Yonaka to tell her to come inside but his breath was taken away just by looking at her.

Her curly red hair was already speckled with snowflakes and the snowflakes matched her right eye. She held her small exceed in her arms sheltering her from the snow, but she was shivering herself.

She looked up suddenly and caught him staring at her. Sting felt his face heat up.

"I'm gonna go inside. You probably should too" Sting managed to muster. He turned and began to walk away when he felt Yonaka's hand on his arm.

"Huh?" Sting exclaimed in surprise.

"Um… I'm sorry. I bumped into you, didn't I?" Yonaka asked looking at her feet.

"Oh… don't worry about it" Sting said turning redder before he realized how much she was shivering.

Before he knew what he was doing he had taken of his coat and handed it to her.

She looked at him in surprise but accepted it.

"Thanks" she smiled draping it over her shoulders.

Sting could've swore he saw her blush but she pushed past him and ran inside before he could be sure.

….

"Natsu-san! Let's have a drink!" Sting announced, still trying to get the image of Yonaka in the snow out of his head.

"Salamander isn't here" Gajeel replied.

"What!?" Sting exclaimed as Gajeel started talking to Rouge.

"I've never seen Sting like that" Rufus observed from where he and Orga stood.

"He's become quite cheerful" Orga agreed.

"Come on Gajeel-san! You drink with me then!" Sting decided.

"You're a shamelessly rude guy aren't you?" Gajeel muttered.

"He's just a bit clumsy so be nice to him!" Lector grinned.

Just as Gajeel and Sting toasted to the friendship between Fairy Tail and Sabertooth, Yukino, Lucy and Mirajane walked by the group.

Everyone went silent for a moment.

"Yukino!" Frosch exclaimed, breaking the silence.

"I-I'm sorry…. I really shouldn't have come" Yukino stuttered turning on her heel.

"Sorry I didn't know you'd come" Sting apologised stopping her where she stood.

"Master and Misses have both gone into hiding. We'll have to start over from scratch. We'll have to rebuild Sabertooth. We…. We've been quite harsh to you but… I want to make a guild that cherishes its members" Sting said.

"Why are you saying that to me?" Yukino asked.

"I guess I'd be asking too much if I said I wanted you to come back" Sting murmured.

"Of course! That's far too much to ask!" Kagura announced.

"Kagura-sama?!" Yukino exclaimed.

"Mermaid Heel is taking Yukino. I won't take any objections" Kagura said.

"What!?" they all exclaimed.

"You're just drunk!" Sting scoffed.

"Shut up! Yukino is Mermaid's!" Kagura snapped back.

Just as Fairy Tail was about to speak up, Yonaka ran out of nowhere and grabbed Yukino, hiding behind her.

"Save me Yukino-chan!" Yonaka cried.

"Eh? From what!?" Yukino exclaimed, just as Blue Pegasus burst from the crowd.

"You have to come back Yonaka-chan!" Eve said.

"What? No way! Yonaka-chan's coming with us! And so is Yukino!" Lucy complained.

"Lamia Scale will enter the competition for Yukino and Yonaka as well" Lyon said.

"Wait!" Yonaka cried.

"Everyone!" Yukino added.

"What should we do?" Wendy exclaimed.

"It's love" Chelia replied.

Suddenly an entire fight broke out between the guilds.

"It's nothing to cry about" Mirajane said to Yukino who was crying and Yonaka was looking confused and happy at the same time.

"But…" Yonaka muttered, tears running down her cheeks too.

"Even if they're kidding, I'm so happy" Yukino smiled.

"You're welcome in all these places" Mirajane replied happily.

"What about you Yonaka?" Yukino asked.

"Wahh! What are they trying to do to me?!" Yonaka cried.

Mirajane and Yukino laughed.

"You're coming with me" Yukino assured her, tears still running down her cheeks.

"Yukino-chan!" Yonaka agreed.

…

"What!?" Levy exclaimed.

"You can't have her back" Sting said firmly.

Yonaka was starring between Sting, Rouge, Rufus & Orga and Levy, Lucy, Gray, Erza & Natsu, while she stood helplessly next to Yukino.

"But we promised her!" Lucy added.

"Kyah! Yukino! What are they trying to do to me!?" Yonaka exclaimed.

"Come on" Yukino smiled, pulling at her hand.

The other Sabertooth members followed them and Yonaka turned and waved to Levy.

"YOU'D BETTER COME VISIT!" all 5 of them yelled at her.

Yonaka smiled as she felt tears prick her eyes. Both she and Yukino waved at them one final time before they turned to catch up to the rest of Sabertooth.

**Kanade: Chapter one done! I hope to have around 5-10 chapters for this story. A bit of an explanation. Yonaka is the Sound Dragon Slayer and she also uses a magic called Mind Manipulation. I will explain a bit more about why she was disqualified in future chapters but for now that's all folks! **


	2. Chapter 2

"A-Ano…" Yukino muttered staring up at the guild.

"Hai…" Yonaka replied weakly.

"You don't look very happy about this" Sting observed, almost pouting.

"Eh?! G-Gomen! It's just I..." Yonaka murmured, trailing off.

They all stood there for a moment waiting for her answer.

"Yonaka-chan" Yukino said tapping her shoulder.

"Eh!?" Yonaka jumped.

"Yonaka-chan! Stop doing that!" Sunset murmured waking up slowly from her nap.

"Gomen Sunset-chan" Yonaka squeaked.

"You need to get that problem under control" Sunset yawned.

"Hai…" Yonaka agreed.

"What problem?" Yukino asked.

"Yonaka-chan is constantly doing what she just did now. At first I thought it was normal but it was happening too often. The doctors think it's got something to do with her magic" Sunset explained.

"Sunset! Don't go telling every person you meet that!" Yonaka grumbled.

"Which one?" Rouge said.

"Which what?" Yonaka asked looking over at him.

"Is that a part of her condition?" Lector inquired.

"Hey!" Yonaka snapped.

"Which magic do they think is affecting it?" Rouge asked.

"Which one do you think?" Yonaka sighed.

"Mind Manipulation" Sting answered.

Yonaka looked at the ground and kicked a nearby stone.

"Who cares anyway?" she muttered, leaving them all with nothing to say.

…..

"Where'd you get your mark, Yonaka-chan?" Sunset asked happily.

Yonaka touched the back of her neck in reply, where her silver Sabertooth guild mark was.

Yonaka was sitting on her new bed, fingering the dress she'd worn to the ball. Lucy had let her keep the dress along with the silver ivy patterned hair clip.

She was wearing her usual outfit now. A red t-shirt, a short black jacket, dark grey jeans and a pair of dark, dark red ankle boots. Her curly red hair wasn't held up by the clip anymore, so it fell down her shoulders, reaching her thighs, still curly from the previous night. Sitting on the right side of her head was a black music note hair clip.

"Pretty~ I got mine here!" Sunset replied, revealing her sunset pink Sabertooth guild mark on her left shoulder.

When Yonaka just continued to finger the corner of the dress and when she didn't reply, Sunset's smile disappeared as she realized the heavy air around her friend.

"Yonaka-chan?" Sunset asked.

"Hai?" Yonaka whispered.

"Are you okay?" Sunset asked falling onto the bed next to Yonaka.

Yonaka looked up and dropped the dress.

"What's wrong with me, Sunset-chan?" Yonaka murmured sadly.

"There's nothing wrong with you Yonaka-chan!" Sunset cried, when she saw the tears in Yonaka's eyes.

"That's not true…" Yonaka whispered.

"Yonaka!" Sunset said, but before she could finish her sentence, someone knocked on the door.

Sunset looked between the door and Yonaka, before yelling "Come in!"

Yonaka wiped her eyes and looked up just as Sting walked into her room.

"Sorry… Did I interrupt something?" he asked awkwardly, noticing the sad air.

"No" Sunset replied quickly, looking over at Yonaka, who was still looking at her hands.

Sunset frowned and looked helplessly at Sting.

"Gomen… I'll be back" Yonaka murmured, standing up, pushing past Sting and running out of her room.

Sting stared after her then looked at Sunset who wasn't smiling.

"What's wrong with her?" Sting asked.

"Yonaka-chan is different… it usually gets the best of her…" Sunset muttered.

"What do you mean?" Sting questioned.

Sunset looked at him with sad eyes. "Don't hurt her, Sting Eucliffe. Don't hurt Yonaka-chan" she said.

"What makes you think I wou-" Sting began but Sunset had already flown out of the room.

At that moment, Sting felt like punching the wall. This girl was confusing the heck out of him and he didn't like it one bit.

He was about to just leave the room when he noticed something on the floor.

It was the silver ivy hair clip. And it was covered in blood. He looked up and saw a faint trail of blood going out the door.

"Crap" he muttered.

….

"What am I?" Yonaka whispered, clenching her fists.

She'd run all the way out of the guild and was now in the middle of nowhere. She honestly had no idea where she was.

She fell onto the ground clutching her hand. She hated it when she did that. Sometimes her grip got too strong on something. And then she was bleeding.

"Chione…" Yonaka cried quietly.

"Yonaka!" Sting yelled.

Yonaka looked up sharply to find Sting standing in front of her looking exhausted.

"Sting…" Yonaka muttered.

Sting ran over and took her injured hand.

"What the hell are you doing to yourself?" he demanded.

"I'm fine…" Yonaka whispered, still surprised that he followed her.

"Don't lie to me" Sting said sharply.

"I…" Yonaka muttered.

"Don't" Sting ordered, taking out a bandage he'd bought with him.

Yonaka looked at her hand as Sting put the bandage on it, not able to meet his eyes.

"I'm sorry…" Yonaka sighed.

"Don't apologise" Sting replied.

Yonaka looked up in surprise.

"Just don't do it again" he said avoiding her eyes.

He let go of her hand and Yonaka held it to her chest.

"Arigatou" she whispered.

"Hey" Sting said.

Yonaka looked up and he looked back at her this time.

"You're you" he replied.

Then he turned around and began to walk away, leaving her staring after him in shock.

…..

"Yonaka-chan! Where have you been all day? And what did you do to your hand?" Yukino exclaimed.

"I'm fine Yukino-chan" Yonaka smiled.

"Yonaka!" Frosch yelled, clinging onto her leg.

"Yonaka-chan!" Sunset grinned happily landing on Yonaka's head.

Yonaka smiled weakly at them all, taking note that everyone was there, except for Sting.

"_You're you" _

"Like you'd know… baka…" Yonaka whispered so quietly no one heard her.

…..

"Ah! Yonaka-chan! Not again!" Sunset half screamed.

"What's wrong Sunset-chan!?" Yukino exclaimed, from her side of the room.

"She's doing it again Yukino-chan!" Sunset cried.

Yonaka had fallen onto the floor, dropping her journal as she'd gone and was lying on the ground twitching like she was having a seizure.

"Doing what?" Yukino asked, falling next to Yonaka.

"She does it sometimes. It scares me…" Sunset whispered.

"Seiki" Yonaka choked, before passing out.

"Does she always do that?" Yukino whispered, just as their bedroom door slammed open.

"Yukino!" Rouge exclaimed.

"What the hell happened?" Sting added.

"S-she usually says one word. But it's not usually that easy to understand" Sunset swallowed.

"Hey! You two!" Lector yelled waving his paw in front of Sunset's face.

"Usually?" Yukino asked.

"Last time I heard it. It was Eclipse" Sunset shook.

Yukino froze. "When was that?" she whispered.

"Yukino!" Frosch called.

"June 30th" Sunset replied.

….

"Yonaka-chan…" Levy whispered.

"What is it Levy-chan?" Lucy asked, peaking over to see what book she was reading.

"W-Who would do this…" Levy murmured.

"Do what?" Lucy asked, leaning over her shoulder to read the page Levy was still staring at.

"Lu-chan… We have to help her" Levy said.

Lucy's eyes widened as she read what Levy had.

"Yonaka" Lucy said.

….

"Seiki means star and beginning. Why?" Yonaka asked curiously.

"I heard it somewhere and I was just wondering" Yukino replied quietly before, standing and running quickly out of the room.

"Is she always unaware that it happened?" Yukino whispered.

"Hai" Sunset nodded.

"What did she say?" Rouge asked.

"Star and beginning" Yukino replied.

"It's also a name" Lector said.

"You think she can tell the future?" Sting asked.

"Not really. One word isn't really telling the future" Yukino sighed.

"She doesn't only say a word" Sunset said before her eyes widened and she covered her mouth.

"What?" they all exclaimed.

"Nothing" Sunset replied.

"Sunset. You said she only ever said a word" Sting growled.

"I swore I wouldn't tell anyone!" Sunset cried.

"Sunset-chan. It might be able to help Yonaka" Yukino said gently.

Sunset looked up at them and sighed.

"Yonaka-chan can't draw to save her life. But every time she has those seizures she draws a picture that's so vivid it could be a photograph. Conveniently it happens every time she's writing in her journal. All the pictures are in there" Sunset replied.

"If she's unaware that it happens then how come she hasn't questioned the drawings?" Rouge asked.

"And when she wakes up on the floor?" Sting added.

"For one, because of her daydreaming problem she assumes she trips over" Sunset said.

"Wouldn't she notice straight away?" Lector asked.

"You could push Yonaka-chan off a cliff and she wouldn't notice until she hits the ground. That's what makes her so oblivious" Sunset replied plainly.

"It'd make her easy to kill" Sting said.

"Sting!" Yukino complained.

"What? If that was the case she wouldn't scream" Sting shrugged.

"For two, it's almost as if she doesn't see the drawings. Or the pages they're on in general" Sunset replied ignoring Sting.

"How long has she been doing this?" Rouge asked warily.

"I've known Yonaka-chan since I was born, which was when she was five years old. She's been doing it for as long as I've known her and I wouldn't be surprised if she's been doing it her entire life. It used to only around happen once a year but ever since she turned 9 it's been happening more and more frequently" Sunset answered.

"Why didn't her parents notice?" Sting questioned.

"Yonaka's parents left her when she was 3" Sunset scoffed.

"She's a Dragon Slayer, Sting. What about her dragon?" Rouge asked.

"Is that Chione?" Sting muttered.

"One, how do you know Chione? Two, Yonaka isn't a first generation like Wendy-chan or a second generation like Laxus-san or a third generation like you two. She isn't even part of a generation but some brunette called her a fourth generation" Sunset replied.

"Why a fourth generation?" Lector asked.

"As her power displayed at the games, she doesn't use a Dragon Roar, she uses a scream. She doesn't eat sound itself only sound magic attacks. And she was taught by Chione, the first generation Sound Dragon Slayer" Sunset explained.

"I thought you knew me better than that Sunset-chan"

"Yonaka?!" they all exclaimed.

"I think you should know I can hear you from a mile away" Yonaka said.

"Sunset!" Yukino cried.

"I-I didn't know" Sunset muttered.

"Well I suppose I never told you but being the Sound Dragon Slayer it shouldn't be very hard to figure out" Yonaka sighed.

"W-What?" Sunset whispered.

"I am quite aware what happens to me. I'm not completely idiotic" Yonaka said.

"Then how come you never mentioned it!?" Sunset exclaimed.

"Look who's talking" Yonaka glared.

Sunset flinched and Yonaka sighed.

"Sorry. I didn't want to worry you. Besides, I think I was already messed up as it was" Yonaka murmured.

"Yonaka…" Sunset said.

"Do you remember my ninth birthday, Sunset?" Yonaka asked.

"Yeah… it was the day that Chione went for a walk and she didn't come back" Sunset replied.

"I didn't want to lie to you. It was better to make you forget it. But you still don't know how I got my scar" Yonaka smiled sadly.

"What're you talking about?! I…" Sunset exclaimed.

"Sorry Sunset. I shouldn't have used my powers that day. That's probably what got me into this mess" Yonaka said.

"Your… powers?" Sunset whispered.

"Forgive me" Yonaka muttered, kneeling next to the exceed and placing her hand on her head.

There was a small flash and the memories of the 18th of September, the year Yonaka turned 9, flashed back to her.

_*Flashback*_

"_Happy Birthday Yonaka-chan~" Sunset smiled. _

"_Arigatou Sunset-chan!" Yonaka smiled happily, her ice white eyes sparkling. _

"_Shall I go get your present?" Chione teased. _

"_Yes, yes!" Yonaka grinned. _

"_I'll be right back" Chione laughed. _

"_What do you think she got me Sunset?" Yonaka giggled. _

"_I don't know!" Sunset said thoughtfully. _

"_Hey… Do you think if I went to Fairy Tail, Wendy-san would be my friend?" Yonaka smiled. _

"_Yeah! Do you think Carla-chan would be mine?" Sunset smiled._

"_Of course!" Yonaka grinned, hugging her exceed. _

"_What's taking Chione-san sooooooooooooooooooo long?" Sunset pouted. _

"_I'll go get her! You stay here, kay?" Yonaka giggled. _

"_Kay!" Sunset replied, oblivious to the fact that, that was the last time that she would see Yonaka with two ice white eyes. _

…

"_Chione!" Yonaka whispered into the eerily quiet house. _

_She was about to go into the kitchen when a crash was heard from the front of the house. _

"_Chione!" Yonaka screamed. _

"_Where is she, scum?" a loud voice demanded. _

"_I would never tell you" Chione's voice spat._

_There was a loud sound and Chione's scream before the man ordered the people with him to search the house. _

_Yonaka backed away slowly, accidently slamming into the coffee table. _

"_I heard something!" _

"_This way!" _

"_C-Chione… Mother!" Yonaka hiccupped. _

"_There she is!" a man's voice yelled. _

"_Darkness Whip!" the other shouted. _

"_You idiot!" the other exclaimed, but it was too late. _

_Yonaka stumbled but the whip slammed into her left eye, causing her to scream._

_The scream echoed the entire house… no. the entire _forest.

"_Wha?" Yonaka cried. _

_Her eye hurt. The people around her were unconscious… possibly dead. _

"_C-Chione?" Yonaka cried. _

_Yonaka stumbled into the kitchen, passing the mirror and stopping to stare at her reflection. _

_She slowly released her hand from her eye and opened it. She almost screamed again. _

_There was an awful looking scar going through her left eye. And it was slowly turning black._

"_No… No!" Yonaka screamed. _

"_Yonaka-chan?!" Sunset yelled flying into the house. _

"_Don't come near me Sunset-chan!" Yonaka shouted. _

"_What happened? Where's Chione-san? What happened to your eye?!" Sunset cried. _

"_Memory Wipe!" Yonaka yelled. _

_*End of Flashback*_

"Yonaka-chan…" Sunset cried.

"They took Chione, Sunset. And I couldn't stop them…" Yonaka's voice wavered.

"Y-Your eye…" Sunset whispered.

"What word did I say this time Sunset?" Yonaka demanded.

"You said, Seiki" Yukino whispered.

For some strange reason they'd all seen what had happened to Yonaka that day.

Yonaka's eyes widened and she looked extremely scared.

"What does it mean?" Sting asked.

"Seiki. Star and Beginning" Yonaka whispered shaking her head.

"Where's the picture?!" Sunset exclaimed.

Lector and Frosch ran into Yonaka and Yukino's room and came back out with Yonaka's journal opened on the page she'd dropped it on.

"What is star and beginning?" Rouge asked.

"I am… That's what my mother called me before my powers" Yonaka whispered.

"What?" Sting said sharply.

"I was her star and beginning. Before I was her midnight child" Yonaka cried.

"Sting-sama! Look at this!" Yukino called.

In the middle of Yonaka's journal was a sketch of a starry sky and a cliff. Standing on the edge of the cliff was Yonaka dressed in a strange dress.

Next to the picture, in sketchy handwriting, were the words:

_The end exists before anything begins. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Kanade: In this chapter a lot of my characters from my other story, Phoenix Rose, will come into it. People who have read Phoenix Rose are not permitted to read beyond this point because it contains future spoilers for Phoenix Rose. If you do I will murder you**

"Is she okay?" Sting asked.

"She's still asleep" Yukino answered.

They were all still confused over yesterday's events. Yonaka had fallen into her bed and gone to sleep after they'd all seen her picture. Nothing was making sense anymore.

"It's 8:30" Rouge muttered.

"According to Sunset, she sleeps in a lot" Yukino shrugged.

"I hope she's okay" Sting murmured.

"I'm more worried about her seizures" Rouge said.

"What?" Lector asked.

"We looked through her journal and almost every major event that has happened is in that journal. She obviously had another seizure when Sunset wasn't around. Because before the Eclipse, there was a drawing of the 7 Dragons" Yukino explained.

"Eclipse was a picture of the gate and Lucy Heartfilia" Rouge murmured.

"But there was more than just that. Even the disappearance of the Tenoru team and Acnologia was in there" Yukino shivered.

"Which means her latest picture…" Sting said.

"Is going to happen sooner or later" Rouge agreed.

"Yonaka-chan won't disappear will she?" Frosch asked.

The three looked down at the exceed.

"Of course she won't Frosch!" Lector exclaimed.

"We can only hope" Rouge muttered.

…

"YUKINO! WHERE'S YONAKA?!" Sunset yelled.

"What do you mean?!" Yukino exclaimed.

"She's gone! Yonaka does _not _wake up before me!" Sunset shouted.

"Calm down!" Yukino cried.

"I haven't seen her though" Sting muttered.

"She took a request" Rufus said.

"She what?!" they exclaimed.

"It was before you all woke" Rufus replied.

"How can that be? She was still asleep when I woke up!" Yukino said.

"Illusion…" Rouge said.

"Why would she do that?" Sunset asked.

"What request did she take?" Sting demanded.

"If my memory doesn't mistake me and I assure you it never does it was, the kidnappings at Mildew" Rufus replied.

"The S-class request?!" Rouge exclaimed.

"She can't go on that alone!" Yukino added.

"Fro thinks so too!" Frosch agreed.

"This can't be good…" Sting muttered.

…

"Another Dragon fell into our trap"

"They're so gullible"

"This one put up a surprisingly good fight though"

"Better than the last two"

"I think her arm's broken"

"Hey wait a second"

"What?"

"Isn't she…"

"Crap. She's the one the master wants"

"Is she still breathing?"

"Yeah. But I think she's unconscious"

"We'd better return her to Master Eiji"

"We're gonna get it. She was supposed to be unharmed"

…..

"Why's this guild asking another guild to perform a request?" Sting asked, staring up at the black and white building that read, PHOENIX ROSE.

"There's probably some reason" Lector replied.

The 3 of them along with the three exceeds walked in and were greeted by a brown haired girl.

She had long dark brown hair, caramel eyes, pale skin and a face that looked like it should be smiling but instead a frown was in its place.

"Are you guys Sabertooth?" she asked.

"Yes" Frosch and Lector replied.

The brunette sighed and smiled lightly. "Hey Sunset" she smiled.

"Kanade-san?" Sunset gasped.

"Please don't tell me Yonaka went into the forest" the girl grimaced.

"We're trying to find her" Sunset muttered.

"I thought it might be her who accepted the request. I heard she'd joined Sabertooth" she sighed.

"You know this girl?" Yukino asked.

"This is Kanade Takeda" Sunset introduced.

"What are you?" Rouge asked.

Kanade smiled slightly. "Could be asking you the same thing, Mister Shadow Dragon" she said.

"Kaity! Who's here?" someone exclaimed from further inside the guild.

"Sabertooth" Kanade called back.

A pink haired girl and a grey exceed ran over to Kanade's side.

"You are _not _going in there" the exceed said firmly.

"We can't lose you too!" the pinkette agreed.

"I didn't say it was up for debate Rita" Kanade sighed.

"No way Kaity!" the exceed, Rita growled.

"They already got Silver, Echo, Heart and Ikeda! You are not going in!" the pinkette cried.

"Runa. I'm just as worried as you are. But what's the point of me being here if we can't do anything" Kanade said.

"No!" Rita and the pinkette, Runa exclaimed.

"I don't care! I will not let them kidnap anyone else!" Kanade snapped.

Runa and Rita flinched.

"Um… What is the request?" Yukino asked.

"Recently there have been kidnappings over our town. All of which are magic users. The dark guild behind it is The Beginning Star. We found their base a week ago" Kanade explained.

"The Beginning Star!?" Sunset exclaimed.

"What?" Rita questioned.

"Nothing" Sting said quickly.

"Why haven't you attacked their base then?" Lector asked.

"They have a large shield covering it and it prevents everyone from entering it. With the exception of Dragon Slayers" Kanade continued.

"Now will you mind telling us what you are?" Rouge asked.

"Snow" Kanade replied.

"The Snow Dragon Slayer" Rouge finished.

"Then how come-" Sting began.

"Let me finish. I have another magic called Sense. I can tell you what everyone's magic is and I can detect magical curses, spells and traps. The reason Dragon Slayer can get in is because they need the Dragon Slayers for something, so they are setting a trap" Kanade explained.

"Kaity warned the Dragon Slayers not to go in but…" Runa muttered.

"Silver the Silver Dragon Slayer and Ikeda the Aqua Dragon Slayer ignored me and went in. they haven't returned" Kanade finished.

"Generation?" Rouge asked.

"Silver's a first and Ikeda's a second" Rita replied.

"What about you?" Sting asked.

"I wouldn't count me among the generations if I were you" Kanade replied.

"So I cannot enter" Yukino whispered.

"Neither can the exceeds" Kanade nodded.

"So are they only kidnapping Dragon Slayers?" Sting questioned.

"No. They are only capturing Dragon Slayers if they enter. They kidnap other mages to lure the Dragon Slayers in. They kidnapped Cytrus of Golden Iris and Heart and Echo from here. The only other person they kidnapped were the magic store's owner Diamond. Silver and Ikeda went after Echo and Heart and Golden the Golden Dragon Slayer went after Cytrus" Kanade replied.

"They haven't returned"

"Kesshite" Kanade muttered.

"Why do they have to be here?" Rita groaned.

Standing behind them was a dark skinned woman and a pale skinned woman.

"Rita" the pale skinned woman said.

"Sorry Lillytear" Rita muttered.

"It's temporary Rita. Neither of our guilds can do this alone" the pale woman, Lillytear chided.

"Though I dislike this greatly" the dark skinned woman, Kesshite scoffed, glaring at Sting and Rouge.

"You Golden Iris girls need to get over your hate for men" Runa sighed.

"Kanade. Are you going in?" Lillytear asked interrupting their argument.

"I have to Lillytear. Apologise to everyone for me" Kanade smiled.

"They're not going to be pleased" Kesshite said.

"Kazuya's gonna freak" Rita agreed.

"Be quiet. Look after Yukino, Frosch and Lector" Kanade ordered.

While Kanade was talking to Runa and Yukino about something Rita talked to Rouge and Sting.

"Hey!" Rita called to get their attention.

"What?" Rouge asked.

"Don't you do anything to her" Rita scowled.

"Why would we?" Sting asked.

"Be nice to her. She's been trauma one to many times" Lillytear agreed.

"You can say that again" Rita murmured.

"What are you all talking about?" Kanade demanded walking into the middle of the group.

"Nothing" Rita said but her eyes were still on the Twin Dragon Slayers.

"Let's go. Before I have to hurt someone because of what you all just said" Kanade sighed.

…..

"Wake up!"

"Do not touch her"

"Forgive us Master!"

"Leave my sight before I punish you"

There were scrambled footsteps as Yonaka opened her eyes slowly.

Her left arm hurt. A lot. It was throbbing and her vision was blurred.

"You are the midnight child"

Yonaka's vision as cleared as she snapped her head upwards.

Her left arm was in a sling but her other arm was chained to the wall, as were her feet. Instead of her normal outfit she was wearing a strange dress that was too short for her liking. It was also the one from her latest sketch.

Standing in front of her was a guy around the age of 20 staring at her with cold blue eyes. On top of that his face was inches from hers.

She flinched away which didn't really help because the only thing behind her was a rock wall.

"_And hence the meaning, being stuck between a rock and a hard place becomes true" _Yonaka thought.

"Who are you?" Yonaka asked, trying to keep as much distance between their faces as humanly possible.

"I am Eiji. Who are you?" he replied, not moving his face an inch away from hers.

"I don't know if I'm okay with telling the guy who has me chained to a wall my name" Yonaka stuttered.

"I was told you were the midnight child. But I wish to know your name" he continued as if she hadn't spoken.

"You kidnapped me without knowing my name?" Yonaka muttered.

"_Cause every kidnapper does that" _she added inside her head.

"You were never given a name no?" Eiji replied.

"My name is Yonaka" Yonaka growled.

"Midnight. Fitting" Eiji smirked.

Yonaka flinched. "What?" she demanded.

"Weren't you aware your name means midnight?" Eiji asked, raising an eyebrow.

"M-my name…" Yonaka whispered.

_*Flashback*_

"_Mama? Papa?" the small red haired girl yelled, tears running down her tiny cheeks. _

_She stumbled along the unfamiliar path, until she ran into a familiar feeling. It was a woman's skirt like her mothers. _

"_Mama!" she cried loudly, clinging onto the skirt. _

_She felt two hands grab her and pick her up. _

"_I'm not your mother. Where are your parents?" a sweet sounding voice asked. _

"_T-they l-left me…" she stuttered in reply, opening her tear stained eyes. _

_The woman holding her had light purple hair, aqua eyes and pinkish tinted skin. Her voice had a hypnotizing sound to it, like it was made for singing. _

"_I'm Chione, the Sound Dragon Slayer. Who are you?" the woman asked. _

"_I-I don't have a name. m-my parents called me their midnight child" she sniffed._

"_Yonaka then" Chione smiled. _

"_Yoka?" the red haired girl repeated. _

"_Yonaka" Chione laughed. _

_*End of Flashback* _

Yonaka flinched at the memory and felt like punching the guy. Instead, because her left arm was loose and in a sling, she elbowed him in the face.

He fell backwards clutching his chin, glaring at her. She was already glaring at him, tears running down her cheeks.

"Yonaka Saku is it then?" he spat.

"You already knew my name you bastard" Yonaka growled, because her arm hurt even more now.

"Maybe. But its common curtesy to introduce yourself" Eiji replied.

"Do I look like the kind of girl who was raised to introduce herself to a guy who has her chained to a wall?" Yonaka demanded.

"I could fix that, but where I'd put you would be much worse" Eiji answered.

"And where would that be?" Yonaka asked, not exactly wanting to know.

Eiji grabbed her injured arm and brought his face closer to hers again. She flinched at his rough grip.

"Where every other Dragon Slayer that has attempted to come in here has gone. Plugged into a machine that constantly is sucking your power. Until there's none left" Eiji whispered.

"What the freaking hell is wrong with you?" Yonaka shivered.

"Don't worry. None of the three I have hooked up have died yet. They're pretty stubborn you know" Eiji smirked, running his hand over her cheek.

"Don't touch me" Yonaka said but her voice had lost all its edge and was only shaking now.

"Unfortunately for you, you are not the one in control here" Eiji smiled.

Fortunately for Yonaka, before he could do anything else, someone burst through the door.

"WHAT?!" Eiji shouted.

"Sorry sir! Three more Dragon Slayers, including the Snow Angel, have entered the barrier" the man replied quickly.

"That damned Takeda girl… Who are the other two? As far as my knowledge goes there are only 4 dragon slayers in Mildew" Eiji snapped.

"Oh yeah… you're a genius" Yonaka said under her breath.

"Be quiet!" Eiji ordered.

"It would appear they're from another guild. The White Dragon Slayer and the Shadow Dragon Slayer" the man answered.

Yonaka's eyes widened.

"The twin dragons of Sabertooth? How very interesting" Eiji smirked watching her reaction "Friends of yours?"

"Leave them alone" Yonaka growled.

"On the contrary. Capture them" Eiji ordered.

"Yes sir!" the man replied.

….

"Um… can I ask a question?" Sting asked.

"Depends what it is" Kanade replied.

"Why did some of your guild members call you Kaity?" Sting questioned.

"Ah… that's kind of a long story. You see, my father cheated on his own wife with her twin sister who was my mother. He wanted a son for a child but his wife wasn't able to have children. And I was a girl so he left my mother alone. Which was probably better. But one day he took me back and I never knew what he did with my mother. but the thing was he wiped my memory and lead me to believe my name was Kaity, because he believed that if he left me with my real name I would remember everything. So up until about 2 years ago I always thought that I was called Kaity" Kanade shrugged.

"So they just keep calling you that?" Rouge asked.

"Well… Isn't it hard to start calling someone another name when you've known them as someone else? Only about four people in my guild call me Kanade" Kanade sighed.

"So what happened to your mother?" Sting asked.

"Ano… she hasn't told me exactly what happened but she escaped somehow" Kanade answered.

"Then you found her" Rouge said.

"Oh. Lillytear's my mother" Kanade laughed.

"What?! Then how come when you met her you didn't know?!" Sting exclaimed.

"Whoa. Hold on a sec there. Lillytear used an illusion. She doesn't actually have white hair and blue eyes. She has black hair and caramel eyes. So I never knew until- uh nothing.." Kanade sighed.

"Until what?" Rouge asked.

"Hey. You tell me your past before I go telling you my life thank you very much" Kanade scowled, before flinching.

"What?" Sting asked.

"Um. Some crazy person, my best guess a certain black haired boy, just attempted to get past the barrier" Kanade flinched.

"Who?" Rouge questioned.

Kanade flinched again. "Oh you idiot give it up" she muttered.

"Who the hell is it?" Sting demanded.

"That my friends, would be my overprotective friend, Kazuya Kusadori" Kanade sweatdropped.

"Sure he's not your boyfriend" Sting snickered.

"Got the death wish, Mister Eucliffe?" Kanade glared.

"N-No" Sting flinched under her glare.

"The heck!?" Kanade exclaimed.

"What?" Rouge asked.

"He got past it. He is so stubborn sometimes…" Kanade sighed, wobbling a bit.

"I thought you said only Dragon Slayers could get past. I don't think stubbornness enough would be able to break it" Rouge said, as Kanade slumped against a tree.

"What's wrong with you?" Sting questioned.

"Imagine being the barrier and then having someone who isn't supposed to, walk right through you" Kanade breathed.

"What?" Sting asked.

"And using my Sense magic at such a large distance doesn't exactly help" Kanade added.

"She means she can sense what's going on. So how the hell did he get in?" Rouge questioned.

"Well it would help that he's a slayer too. Not a Dragon Slayer but…" Kanade said, pushing herself up.

"What is he then?" Sting muttered.

"He's the Elemental Demon Slayer" Kanade replied.

"The what?!" Sting exclaimed.


End file.
